Typically, in a software deployment model, a software application vendor or developer may license a software application to multiple isolated user groups (IUGs). Users may then subscribe to respective services provided by the multiple IUGs. According to the software deployment model, the software application vendor may host the software application on its own server so that the users' consumer devices subscribing to the services may access application functionality of the software application via a web interface.
In order to enable the software application as a service to the multiple IUGs, service enablement features may need to be built into the software application, thus prompting extensive modification on source code of the software application. Alternatively, the software application vendor may configure the software application to operate on a third-party server. However, this may also call for an extensive revision in the source code of the software application, especially when the software application and the third party server are coded using two different programming languages.